Kai Shimada
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School class 2-4, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a minor character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). Design Kai is a teenage boy of slightly above average height and above average build. He has spiky red hair, and cyan eyes. He wears the standard Byakudan Senior High School uniform, with both the shirt and blazer fully unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, and a black shirt underneath. He also has multiple black bracelets on his right arm, a belt with a gold buckle, a silver earring, a necklace with a silver pendant with a blue gem and wings, and a gray watch on his left wrist. Personality Kai is a red-haired high school student who stands out in the same class as Yuuya. He is a model for a men's magazine. In contrast to the quiet and behaving Yuuya, Kai goes around intimidating people and doing random acts of vandalism, while being unfriendly to ordinary students; however, he's also popular among girls. Since many girls are attracted to Kai's appearance, there are a lot of bad rumors about his love life. Kai holds a deep one-sided rivalry against Yuuya. He ended up trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School after performing the "Sachiko Ever After" charm with his classmates. Plot Corpse Party CHAPTER 2 Kai's corpse can be found in the second chapter in main hall on the first floor, next to Tomohiro Ohkawa's and Masato Fukuroi's remains. According to his name tag, he died from hemorrhaging after being sliced with an edged weapon. He calls out Yuuya's surname upon examining him for the first time. Extra Preview Kai also appears in the extra preview "Tooth," having mostly the same storyline as the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows episode of the same name. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #7; 『Tooth』 Trapped in Heavenly Host, Kai is grouped with Yuuya, Ryosuke Katayama and Tomohiro, later joined by Tohko Kirisaki and Emi Urabe. As Ryosuke has been seriously injured, he tells Emi to go ahead and search for traps. However, he ends up going himself when Tohko and Yuuya go in her place. As they walk around, they find the infirmary. The door is closed and Kai finds the key, but then he loses it while playing toss with it. They find the entranceway next and realize that the door is open. Tohko suggests going back to get Ryosuke and the others, but Kai attempts to scout ahead and abandons the others. He sweet-talks Tohko and asks if Tohko wants to join him, which makes Tohko mad and yells at Kai. As Tohko heads back, Kai takes out his knife and threatens Yuuya, much to the latter's amusement. Tohko is rejoined by Yuuya while on her way. Later, Tohko returns to the entranceway while looking for Mitsuki Yamamoto and running away from a ghost; Kai is nowhere to be seen, however. Afterwards, she and Emi hear his footsteps. When they finally see Kai, he slumps down on his knees, and the laughter of children echoes around. Tohko then realizes that he has a knife stuck in his abdomen and that he’s dead. As Yuuya joins them, a ghostly girl dressed in red suddenly appears and they run away. Afterwards, Yuuya collects the knife from Kai's body after pushing Ryosuke down the stairs and uses it to kill his remaining classmates. Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U #1; The Shame on the River Kwai Kai first appears at the beginning of the chapter. He, along with Yoshiki Kishinuma, protest against the romantic comedy Sachiko has planned, although for different reasons, with Kai saying that the main protagonist should be someone with his characteristics, instead of Satoshi Mochida. When Sachiko announces a race, in which the person to reach the goal gets to leave with a person of their choice, Kai is the first person to volunteer. He calls to Tohko, and tells her that if he wins, he'll pick her to come with him, and that she should "reward him" when they get back. Afterwards, Kai starts running despite no signal being given, in order to get ahead of everyone else. He runs out of the auditorium, and almost immediately slips and falls down a hole to his presumed death, as a penalty for starting too early. #8; Today's the Day, Farewell Kai appears with all the other characters at the end of the day, when Sachiko asks everyone to go swimming with her. At first, Kai refuses to go, saying Sachiko was just laughing at everyone's pain. However, he does end up going with everyone, and even comments on Sachiko's new necklace, calling it cool. Afterwards, he is sent back into the closed spaces with everyone else. Gallery Corpse Party: Book of Shadows KaiFull.png|Kai's full profile Kai's Emotions.png|Kai's character emotion chart Kai's Sprites.png|Kai's sprite Katayama injured.jpg|In Heavenly Host with Yuuya, Tomohiro and injured Ryosuke Tumblr lvg5nvBcdM1qhpq2do5 r1 500.png|Yuuya remembers Kai while thinking of his classmates Appearances Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Students Category:People from Byakudan Senior High School Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:High school students Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered